Last Names and Finances
by MakeItSoWesley
Summary: Maura has a frank conversation with Jane about combining their finances, Jane plans for guac on her tacos.


**AN: I don't know how much money Maura makes or has, but for the purposes of my own thoughts, she's loaded. So bloody rich it's gross. God I wish I had money. Or just Maura. Or Jane. Nope, definitely both. And now that you know I am lecherous** **, on with the story.**

"Jane, this is serious, please."

Maura Isles was quickly becoming irritated by her fiancés antics. It wasn't a bad irritation either, more of an endearing irritation that caused a smile to jump to her lips and a happiness that filled her entire body as her love was slopping about the couch and yelling obscenities at the television.

"Babe, everything with you is serious." Maura's cheeks flushed with heat whenever Jane called her by the nickname. She didn't do it often, but whenever the moniker slipped from the raspy lips of her partner, Maura almost couldn't breathe.

"Jane."

There was no response other than continued obscenities at the television and more flailing of arms.

Grabbing the remote from the coffee table in front of her, Maura simply muted the sports game that was on, and looked at Jane. It wasn't even a live game, it was a classic from 1972 when the Boston Bruins has won the Stanley Cup Champion ship. Maura didn't know why Jane insisted watching it every time it came on, especially since it happened a full four years before Jane was born and she had seen it seven times already.

"Darling," was all she said.

"Maura you can't turn off Game 6, it's bad luck." Jane whined as she tried to reach for the control. But it was a half-hearted attempt and Maura knew that Jane was trying to pay attention to her at least a little.

"Jane, the game happened 47 years ago, it's over." She said, holding the remote away from Jane, "And I didn't turn it off, I muted it."

Jane's arms wrapped around her as she tried to reach the remote again and Maura sunk into the embrace, loving the way that physical affection was more prominent in their relationship than ever before.

The touches that had always existed in their relationship had confused Maura at first, not knowing what they meant. In the beginning of their friendship Jane was always the first to reach out and touch some part of her. Whether it was a hand on her lower back at crime scenes, or a brief touch of finger tips to get her attention, Jane wasn't shy with the closeness.

Maura had been confused because she wasn't familiar with such casual and cavalier physical closeness. Never before had someone in her life be that physical with her. Even sexual partners and relationships, outside of the bedroom Maura hadn't really enjoyed being physically close to someone. So at the beginning of knowing and loving Jane, the contact had confused her.

Especially since Jane didn't behave that way with any one else. She hugged her mother, but even then the contact seemed unwanted, and even refused on several occasions. Her brothers were similar, a quick punch to the shoulder as greeter and a hollered "hey" to get their attention. While Jane was quick to offer a physical connection to victims and suspects if the situation called for it, Maura had noticed the same quickness absent in Jane's personal life.

Except with her.

Maura didn't know when she began to need or desire the touch, but she did even though it still confused her.

She suspected it happened the first time Jane had been to her home. They were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, quietly enjoying each other's company when Maura noticed that Jane was flexing her hands. Because their friendship was still new and Maura was unfamiliar with the kind of relationship they were growing and Jane still hadn't told her about what happened with Hoyt, she only knew what she had read in the papers, Maura didn't know how to help with the mental aspect of the pain. She'd simply asked if Jane's hands hurt and Jane had said, "Yeah, when it's cold. Or hot. Or snowing. Or raining. Or if I'm alive." She had laughed at her own joke, but Maura held her own hands and silently requesting for Jane to give her one of hers.

It was almost without hesitation that Jane's left hand was in her own hands. She began at the tips of Jane's fingers, massaging and manipulating the tender flesh and joints, naming the bones that were under her finger tips, giving voice to the rambling skeletal and muscle anatomy. She didn't even have to ask for Jane's right hand before it was in her hands, a silent request for Maura to repeat her ministrations.

It was not that first time that Maura had massaged Jane's hands that she realized that Jane didn't let anyone else touch her hands, it was the third. That was when Maura was consciously aware of the act, and she had never looked back.

Now, nestled securely in Jane's arms as she attempted to gain control of the remote again, Maura knew that something had always been different about their physical connection, but it still sent a thrill through her.

"Fifteen minutes, darling, then you can go back to the game."

Jane's arms stopped their flailing and wrapped around her, hugging Maura close.

"Fine." Maura put the remote into Jane's lap and pulled her laptop closer to her.

"The wedding is a couple of weeks away and I think it's time that we join our finances." While Jane had easily accepted their financial difference, Maura knew that she struggled with allowing Maura to pay for their engagement rings, and everything related to the wedding, and she knew this was going to be difficult. While they had never discussed the exact nature of Maura's wealth, she knew how much money Jane made both as a detective and an instructor for the FBI. She knew that the differences in their bank accounts wasn't going to change anything between them, she was still hesitant to have this conversation.

She wasn't hesitant to give Jane access to the information or even the accounts, she wanted even footing on this matter, and everything else when it came to them.

~~~ _i've decided to live my life as if i'm still alive_ ~~~

When Jane heard the word "finances" she tensed, all thoughts of the hockey game gone from her mind. She knew that she and Maura were going to the bank later, but she hadn't known why they were going. Jane hadn't thought that Maura's request to bring her passport and her birth certificate home this weekend was strange, the obscenely expensive watch on her wrist suddenly felt ten times heavier.

"You don't have to show me," she said quietly.

"I want to Jane. I want us to be equals." Jane scoffed a little. Jane knew that the sweater Maura was currently wearing cost more than one month of her salary. Knew that the watch on her wrist had cost almost half of what she would make in a year.

They would never be equals.

"No, seriously Jane. I know that you're worried, but I want to share this with you." Jane knew that they would have this discussion at some point, she might as well have it now.

"Okay Maura, show me what you got."

Maura turned her laptop towards Jane, whose jaw just dropped.

"How much money do you make?!" She sounded hysterical even to herself.

Maura began to rub her hand on Jane's knee as she stared at the screen. The high seven figure, pretty close to eight figure, number on the screen was yelling at Jane.

"My salary is almost 1.4 Million a year, but that is just from the Commonwealth, I also have real estate holdings, and my trust, and my investments and..." Maura trailed off and was looking at Jane with a worried look on her face.

Jane could hardly contain her composure, but she managed it. Trying to inject some humour into the situation, she covered the first four numbers on the screen and left the last three "there, that's what my account looks like."

Thank god that Maura laughed, Jane removed her hand and just looked at the screen. "You don't have to do this Maura."

"I do Jane, for a number of reasons." Jane could feel Maura tense in her arms.

"What are those?"

"I have some more things to show you first."

"Okay." Jane whispered.

Maura quickly signed out of that account and brought up the page for one of Boston's most prominent financial firms in Boston. She signed in quickly, and Jane noticed that she didn't attempt to hide her credentials as she did so.

There were four listings on this page, the first had an even bigger number than Maura's personal account beside the name Maura Dorthea Isles, but Jane also saw her own name below that account, three times along with the names of her niece and nephew and one "unnamed child of Francesco and Nina Rizzoli. -addendum, planned name Barry Rizzoli."

"What is this? Why is my name here?"

"When TJ and Angie were born, I started them their own trusts, and then when Frankie and Nina said they were pregnant I did one for their child. They will have access to this money for college or school. Something to help them get started. You are named as a trustee, so if something happened to me the children would still get the money."

Jane could tell that Maura seemed nervous. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. When you told me about not going to BCU because you were worried about your parents it made me sad. I guess I wanted, I hoped that maybe the kids could go to school. Because you are so smart Jane, so smart and you do important work as a detective as does Frankie, but I don't want the kids have the same regrets you do about school."

Jane pulled Maura even more closer to her and smiled.

"Do they know?

"No. That's why I'm showing yow now. When we get married I need to update my will, as will you, and I had planned to tell everyone tonight at dinner."

"I don't even have a will."

"Yes, well, then I have more thing to show you."

Maura closed that account, and brought up another document on the screen. "The Last Will and Testament of Maura Dorethea Isles..." Jane scanned the will quietly. There were various charities and funds set aside, a large sum of money for the Boston Zoo for the continued care of Bass Isles, Boston Police Department Wounded Officers fund, BCU and Harvard the list went on, then at the bottom her name, her mother's name, as well as her brother's names.

"How long have you been taking care of my family?" Jane asked. Beside her mother's name was the deed to the house as well as a large amount of money. Jane wasn't poor, she made a comfortable living as a detective and had even managed to save for her eventual retirement, but the amounts given to her family would set them up for the rest of their lives. And TJ's life. And TJ's kids lives if they were smart.

And Maura had even seen that they didn't even need to be that smart, all they had to do was follow the instructions in Maura's will and listen to the financial advisors who Maura had also set up for them.

"Well... they're my family too. And once we're married... I just thought... I love them Jane."

"They love you Maura. Do none of them know?"

"No. So after the bank today we are coming home with my lawyer's so that every one can sign on to their own trusts. Ron has agreed to be the trustee for the kids in place of you because if something happens to us, he will still be responsible."

"Maura... there's almost half a billion dollars and you're..." Jane couldn't even finish the sentence or the thought.

"There's one other thing we have to talk about." Jane had already forgotten about the hockey game, unsure if she could handle anymore talk of money. She had known that Maura was rich. Had known that the Isles name was a long standing Boston real estate name, had known that there was oil money in the Isles past, but she didn't know that Maura was this wealthy.

"Sure, but, what about your parents?"

"Well... I haven't seen or discussed with mother and father recently about their financials, but I assume that I will inherit from them. The last time it came up, the number was just over a billon-"

"There's even more money!" Jane practically yelled.

"Well, yes. And real estate and art and-"

Jane cut her off with a sigh. "What's the other thing?"

"Our last names."

Jane felt the tension creep back into her body. Before she decided that she was going to marry Maura she had always assumed that she would take the last name of her husband, become Mrs. Jane Who-Ever, and go from there. She didn't have professional attachment or credentials to her name, but Maura did. Could she be an Isles? She would be Maura's at the very least.

"I've thought about it a lot Maura, and I think you should keep your name. Dr. Maura Isles is a name that needs to exist."

"Well mostly I was referring to children we'll have."

"Oh, I hadn't considered that. We could always hyphenate?"

"I have a solution to that. I'll keep Isles while I am still working. I'll still publish under Isles. I'll still be Dr. Isles when I am teaching. We will name our children Rizzoli, and you will still be Rizzoli. And then, when I retire, I will become Maura Rizzoli."

"I could always change my name to Isles."

"I don't want you to do that Jane. We are Rizzoli and Isles. Our names are as much a part of us as anything else, and I like the way Rizzoli looks on you. It's wild and carefree and just so uniquely you."

Jane laughed at a memory. "Do you remember when I went for that guest instructor session at Quantico, and yours and Frankie's phones rang and you guys said 'Rizzoli' and 'Isles,' do you remember what I said?"

Maura laughed as well, closing the computer and placing it on the coffee table. "Yes, you said 'That's just wrong.'"

"Yeah... we could always be Rizzoli and Isles. You don't have to change your name."

"Well... we'll see."

~~~~ _well you're a real tough cookie_ ~~~~

Family dinner had gone splendidly, as it always did. Angela was in her element in the kitchen, and with her new sous chef and fiancé Ron, dinner had been just as delicious and wholesome. Even with the weird addition of James the random lawyer who had shown up for dinner unexplained to anyone but Ron, Maura, and Jane, the conversation flowed with familiarity.

But now that Vince and Kiki had left after dessert, with promises of returning next week, and with TJ and Angie in the other room, and James the lawyer still there, those not in the know were confused and sitting at the table with somber looks on their faces.

"What's going on Janie," Tommy had asked to a nod from his brother and wife.

"Yeah, Janie." Frankie had added.

"Girls," Angela had asked. Ron, who was in the know to the purpose of this family meeting, had leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she quieted.

James the lawyer stood, and pulled a manila folder from his briefcase and glancing quickly at names distributed them to the appropriate people with instructions not to open them until Maura, though he had referred to her as Dr. Isles as he had done all night, had said her piece.

Jane just gripped Maura's hand on the table as Maura spoke.

"I have set up trusts for the children's educations, and before Jane was the trustee but now that we will be married, that position needs to be filled by someone else. Ron has agreed to do it."

Ron just smiled at Maura and Jane, bending closer to Angela to kiss her cheek as Angela burst into tears and exclaimed about wonderful daughters and other jibberish that none of them knew how to decipher.

Frankie and Nina were the first to open their file, followed quickly by Tommy and Christine.

"Janie... does this say five million..." Frankie couldn't even finish his sentence. Nina couldn't even speak.

"Fuc-" Tommy was interrupted by Angela and Maura both saying "Language." Though Angela had called him Thomas Edward Rizzoli, and Maura simply said Tommy.

"Sorry." He mumbled, his eyes not leaving the page.

Frankie and Tommy shared a look and then Frankie said "We can't take this Maura."

Maura had opened her mouth to say something, but it was Jane who answered, "Yes you can Frankie. You too Tommy."

They had both looked like they were ready to argue, but Jane cut them off. "Look, we didn't have a lot of money growing up. Ma and pop did the best job raising us they could, and you did a wonderful job Ma, I wouldn't change you for anything," at that Angela began crying again, "But this is a chance for TJ, and Angie, and Barry to be something better than, no that's not right, to do something better than struggle."

Jane didn't say that right.

She could tell by the looks on her brother's faces. Luckily her mother knew what she had been trying to say.

"Boys, there's nothing wrong with being a plumber or a detective. You are both good and smart and wonderful boys. There's nothing wrong with either of you. Maura and Janie just want what's best for the kids."

No matter the words that came from any of them, there was the implicit suggestion that there was something wrong with three siblings who never went to college. Nothing anyone could say would make that implicit suggestion less hard to hear.

But Maura had to try.

"You are my family. My brothers. My sisters. I know you must feel we are insulting you, that is not my intention. In fact, if you notice the trusts do not even say they have to use the money for school. They could buy a house or chase their dreams. I think you are all wonderful parents."

Maura and Jane could tell it hadn't worked.

"Guys, look at me." Frankie and Tommy both did. "Did you know that I got into BCU?"

They both shook their heads.

"I didn't go cause ma and pop would have killed themselves trying to send me. They would have done for you guys too. I couldn't have lived with myself if that happened. This money, this wonderful gift means you don't have to worry. That TJ doesn't have to worry, or Angie, or Barry, or any other kids that come along." Maura nodded her head at that. "There's nothing wrong with being a plumber or a cop until that means that you can't help your kids live their dreams."

It was Nina and Christine that accepted Jane's story, with tears in their eyes.

As James the lawyer explained what they would be signing, and all four parents and new grandpa Ron signed documents, Angela wrapped Maura tightly in her arms and Jane continued to hold Maura's hand.

~~~~ _starships were meant to fly_ ~~~~

"What should I do now that I'm a gajillion air?"

Jane asked Maura, and continued to stare at the ceiling. She knew she wouldn't change anything. Well, she had to change the direct deposit information with the FBI, but as for personal spending habits nothing would much change.

"Millionaire, Jane."

"Yeah, but when you inherit, it'll be billionaire and then I can go real crazy."

"Really Jane. It's really crazy. And you're already there."

Jane laughed and rolled into Maura's side. "Semantics."

Maura laughed and tucker her face into Jane's neck and smiled. She was glad that Jane's earlier tension had left, and that her joking soon to be wife was back.

"I mean there is an upper limit to what we can do, but honestly there isn't much that you can't. What would you like to do Jane?"

"I could get the guac on my tacos now! I could get extra guac."

"You would get extra guacamole on your tacos? That's what you would do?"

"Well I mean, yeah. At a dollar a taco, guac is saved for special occasions, and now that I have more money than Mr. Monopoly man, it's guac for days Maura."

Maura just chuckled and snuggled herself into Jane's side.

These were the moments that Jane knew she could do more of now. Lying in bed with her wife, well soon to be wife, without a care. Maura had said that they could do anything they wanted, they could quit working and do what they wanted. They had the kind of money that meant they could stay in bed all day and not do anything they didn't want to because their money, and she had emphasized the "their" in "their money" multiple times, was working to make them more money that they didn't have to. But Jane and Maura both knew that they wouldn't quit working.

Maura because she was too good at her job, and she was so good at helping people. She would eventually resign from the medical examiners office, but Jane knew that she would never stop taking shifts at the clinic. She was too good and pure for the world to allow pain and hurt in it when she knew that she could stop it. Jane also knew that Maura wouldn't stop writing because she had things to say, and Jane thought that the world needed her healing abilities as well as to listen to what Maura had to say.

Jane wouldn't stop because she wasn't sure how to. She had long suspected that she had some form of ADHD, or some energy issue that caused her to listen to everything and notice everything and care about the broken and the hurt and the wounded. She didn't have any of those problems, but having to sit still for more than five seconds was torture, so she wouldn't stop working until she had to.

"I could take up golf, now that we're married I can go to your fancy-ass country club."

"You wouldn't want to be a member of the country club, female golfers are required to wear skirts on the course, as well as in the tennis club."

"No, you're right."

"Is there truly no dream that you have, barring the money needed to achieve it, nothing that you would want to do?"

Jane was sure that Maura was disappointed with Jane's seeming lack of interest in the amount of money she now had access to. But the only thing that Jane would do now, with the money, is spend it on Maura and her family. Maura had made it perfectly clear that it was her money now too and she could spend it as she saw fit. Christmas this year was going to be magical.

"Well... there's one thing I'd like to do, but I'm not sure you would want to come with me." Because that was the other thing, wherever she went, whatever she did, Jane wanted Maura with her.

"What's that?" Maura would go with her wherever and do whatever.

"I'd always wanted to follow the Bruins for a season. Not see every game, but go to a game at every arena. Even in Canada and gross LA. Go to Disneyland in Anaheim when they play the Ducks, Harry Potter World when they're in Tampa, go to Ellis Island when they're in Manhattan, I don't know what there is in Minnesota but I'd see that too when they play the Wild."

"We can do that Jane."


End file.
